Bad Romance
by fidelius thistle
Summary: Severus is getting some interesting notes from an unknown person...


**I was sitting around listening to Lady Gaga and thought, hey this would make an interesting theme for a fic... and here is the result. As always, thanks to jvalread for betaing!**

**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all that it contains and Lady Gaga and her people own the song lyrics... i think that about covers it.**

A note was sitting on his plate at breakfast. It was nothing special really. Just a small piece of parchment, penned in a handwriting that danced on the corners of his memory but the words... the words made him curious.

_I want your love_

Another note waited for him when he got to his classroom. It was stuck to the blackboard with a bit of muggle tape. The handwriting was the same, but the words... the words were different from before.

_ I want your revenge_

Severus took that note, like he had taken the first, and put it into his pocket. After years of watching his back and being so paranoid that Mad Eye Moody was jealous of his vigilance he knew when to relax. While the notes were odd with their mixed messages, they were harmless and something inside of him wanted to know what the next note would say. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that there would be another note.

All through out the day he kept slipping his hand into his pocket and feeling the small pieces of parchment that lay inside. While his classes worked on their potions or studied and took notes he replayed the messages inside his head and tried to come up with a meaning behind the eight words.

_I want you love. I want your revenge._

The order in which the words fell left him with no dilution about what the writer wanted. His love, well yes... there was no misunderstanding what that meant. The part about wanting his revenge though... that was interesting. Whomever it was that wrote the notes knew that he was a man with a certain... predilection.

The third note made its way to him during the mandatory weekly staff meeting. When Filius handed Severus his copy of the letter informing all staff that the board of governors thought that it would be a good idea to introduce a music program at Hogwarts, a small slip of parchment had slipped from between the memo's three pages. Filius, though brilliant, was also as observant as Mister Magoo so there was no danger of him noticing the parchment as it fell softly to the floor. Severus, ever the keen eyed spy, had noticed it and had a very good idea that he knew what it was.

Bending quickly, he ran his hand over the buttons of his boot before picking up the bit of parchment. Slowly, without being too obvious he sat back in his chair, his black eyes darting around the room to make sure that none of his colleagues had noticed his retrieval of the parchment. When his eyes touched the bright green pair that belonged to Harry Potter, Professor of Muggle Studies he felt, for some unknown reason, his cheeks pinkened, just the tiniest bit. Potter looked at his note then raised an eyebrow. Severus interpreted the raised eyebrow as _ "What are you, a twelve year old girl?"_ and raised one right back that he hope conveyed _ "It would make me extremely happy if you ate shit and died"_. It was clear when Potter grinned at him that his return eyebrow had made his point, but was not taken seriously. The little prick.

Turning his eyes to the parchment that had been gifted to him by someone who was now on his mind more then was healthy considering their lack of identity he read the words meant just for him.

_ You and me could write a bad romance_

While normally the horrid grammar screaming at him from the parchment would turn him off faster then Minerva in a thong, this time he knew somehow that the wording, while incorrect, was purposeful. It was artistic. He wanted to smile.  
The need to not make his co-workers die of shock held his smile in check as he slipped the note into his pocket with its predecessors. The note read, he turned his attention back to the staff meeting just in time to hear Potter inform Minerva that he thought that a musical education class would be 'ace'. Fingering the notes in his pocket Severus rolled his eyes.

For three weeks the notes arrived each day, always at different times and more often then not in different places, but in that same order.

_I want your loving_  
_I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

Then, just as suddenly as they started, they stopped. Nothing sat waiting for him on his place setting during meal times. Nothing was tucked into his mail or slipped under the door of his classroom while he was waiting for detention students to arrive. Nothing.

For four days after the notes stopped the words bounced around in his head over and over again. They danced in his mind while he stirred his potions or washed his hair. They tapped danced on his favorite biscuits while he sipped his tea and graded papers. They taunted him. He had made a game of finding the notes in their random hiding places and for some reason; he just knew that the writer of the notes had made their placement a game as well.

On the fifth day after the notes stopped he was walking to the library when he heard music floating down the corridor toward him. The beat was thumping and fast and the voice sounded mechanic, but there was something to it that felt... familiar. Following the sound, he made his way past the library and a bit further down the hall.

The music was coming from the muggle studies classroom. Severus had given up making sarcastic remarks to himself for lent and so refused to think anything along the lines of "how nice it must be to work in a disco" without investigating the situation. Just as he was about to knock on the door and demand to know why Potter was letting his students dance around like idiots to music that was clearly inappropriate for school the songs lyrics registered in his head.

_ I want your love and I want your revenge. You and me should write a bad romance..._

Severus looked at Potter, dancing like an idiot along with his students, and crossed his arms over his chest. As his arms settled into place Potter looked towards the door. The green eyed little prick looked toward the door and when his eyes connected with Severus' he licked his lips then smiled.

The next morning, a note was waiting for him on his breakfast plate. Lifting it up Severus read the familiar words he had missed the past few days and smile to himself. It was a small smile but a smile nonetheless. Unknown to Severus, Harry saw the smile and knew that his plan for the evening was a good one.

Half way through his last period of that day a student knocked on his door, came inside and handed him a note. Severus glared at the teen, who was, of course, out of uniform, and took the note. Like the note that morning, it said exactly what he thought it would. He slipped it into his pocket and told himself that he wasn't excited about when and were the third note would make its appearance.

At half past nine that night the third note still hadn't shown. Severus felt himself becoming slightly anxious. The third note had never taken so long to get to him. Maybe... maybe it was somewhere in his quarters? Just as he got up to look around there was a knock at the door and he knew his note lay with who ever was doing the knocking.

He didn't hesitate to open the door and was not surprised to see Potter on the other side.

"Hi."

Severus lifted his eyebrow, "Do you have my note?"

Potter nodded but didn't make to hand him the note that Severus noticed wasn't even in the other mans hands.

"Well?"

It was Potters turn to lift his eyebrow. "Well what?"

"May I have the note?"

"May I come in?"

Severus glared and crossed his arms. "Is this a tit for tat situation? I let you in and then you surrender the note?"  
Potter smiled, and somewhere in the back of his mind Severus realized that the smile made him want to smile in return.

"Fine... Potter, how lovely to see you, do come in," The entire sentence was said in a deep dead pan voice and it only made Potter smile wider.

Once inside, the younger man turned toward Severus and lifted his hands to the top button of his robes. His golden fingers undid the button and Severus scowled.

"I said you could come in Potter, not get comfortable!"

"My name is Harry."

"Fine _Harry_, stop undoing your buttons, give me my note and get out."

Potter... Harry shook his head. "I am giving you your note. Just sit down and watch me. Please?"

Severus licked his lips and glared but did as he was asked. He had known what was coming from the moment he realized that the note writer knew he was a man who liked... the darker side of love.

Harry unfastened his buttons slowly, keeping the cloth closed over his torso. When all of the buttons were finally free from their holes, he shifted his shoulders and opened his robes. Keeping his eyes trained on Severus he stepped out of the robes and moved towards the other man until his legs were almost touching his companions.

There, on Harry's chest was the third note. Written in ink on a small piece of parchment, which was attached to clips that hung from chains. Chains were attached to Harry's twin nipple rings.

Pushing his boxer shorts down his hips so that he was naked Harry attempted to settle into Severus' lap.

Severus, who was normally anti-touch opened his arms and welcomed Harry with a sneer.

"You want my love?"

Harry nodded and Severus fingered one of the rings.

"You want my revenge?"

Harry nuzzled his face against the crook of Severus neck and hummed.

"Is that all you want?"

Harry smiled. "I want to have something with you that I haven't had before."

Severus lifted one eyebrow. "A 'bad romance'?"

Harry nodded. "No. I want a romance, but not a bad one. Just... this. Dark, like you. I want you to make me feel good, but in a bad way. I want you to love me and use me and hurt me and make it good."

Severus lifted his hands and ran them through Harry's hair before pulling the younger mans head back and looking him in the eye.

"How did you know I would love you the way you needed? How did you know that my revenge and my love were one and the same?"

Harry smiled again; this time though there was just the barest hint of a leer there. "I saw you once, a few years ago, in a club."

"Ah, I figured it was something like that."

"It doesn't bother you that I want you this way?"

Severus untangled his right hand from Harry's hair and touched the golden skin of the young mans cheek. He moved his hand up and down, smoothing the skin, for a moment before slapping him. Hard.

"Did _that_ bother _you_?"

Harry could feel Severus getting hard beneath him and wiggled his hips slightly.

"No."

"Well then. You and I will write a bad romance."


End file.
